


Education

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, School, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Education

Clint never got a proper education.  
He left school when he was 12.  
But when he joined SHIELD, he took online courses.  
They were in Physics and Math.  
Those were the only subjects that he needed to be a sniper.  
But Clint had a knack for fixing things.  
So he took an engineering class.  
He fixed his car and built a motorbike too.  
Her name Stella.  
Only Nat, Fury, hill and Coulson know about his degree.  
He will tell the other Avengers later.


End file.
